Fire and Ice
by erisvendetta
Summary: I totally forgot to write a summary in advance.. buuuuttttttt there's no choice... just read it guys if you're interested enough... okies? This is just a short fic containing Illumi and an OC of mne... there... READ AND REVIEW! :)


**FIRE AND ICE**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own hunter x hunter, nor the story or the characters. Just the oc here. . ._**

_

The cold night wind blew past her, having an untold race with the Earth as it turned. The night was young, quiet and sweet. Everything was at peace. Nothing could ever disrupt the peace it had. She remained standing.

Motionless.

Expressionless.

She did nothing as she stared at the mutilated corpse at her feet. The blood from the newly killed body had stained the Earth with it's red velvety color. Creating a pattern of strokes, as if the earth was it's canvass and it was the paint. Blood also stained her body. Her beautiful yet expressionless face and porcelain hands. The red pool beneath her feet was warm, thick and sticky, but warm. She raised one game and stared at the alone that spiraled her arms like a slithering snake.

Why? She thought.

Why had it been so easy to take someone's life? Oh right! She remembered.

It's because they want to take mine.

Again, the wind blew past her again. Slower this time. Taking with it the reeking, metallic smell of blood of the assassin who tried to kill her. Surprisingly, she had loved the smell of blood. It was like roses and vanillas lingering in her nose. Sweet and calming. For her, the red pool beneath her was a warm, lovely bath.  
>Luring aof inviting her to jump in it's embrace. But she didn't succumb to it's invitation. Instead, she raised her higher, closer to her face, and kicked the dripping blood on her index finger.<p>

Just as she suspected. Blood still tasted as sweet as honey to her lips.

I'm weird. Again she thought. She wasn't a vampire and yet she was attracted to blood. She didn't like to kill but it was a simple thing she can do in just a snap of her finger.

In a flash, She knew that there was a person behind her. Not because the person was oozing with bloodlust, or she was using en to her surroundings. The man was in perfect zetsu, and she had already lowered her guard down. The reason why she knew was because she was expecting him. He just stood behind her. She could actually feel his stare at her back. It felt like snakes slithering slowly up and down. Neither of them was moving. Though both was alert, only she was the one who had her defenses lowered. Succumbing to defeat. Not because the man behind her was stronger.

No.

They were of the same level when it comes to combat and nen. She was admitting defeat because she wanted him to kill her.

How pathetic.

Slowly she turned, giving a sideway glance at the man's dark, emotionless, cat-like orbs. His long, silky raven hair swayed smoothly as the wind yet again blew pass them. This time taking the smell of white calla lily flower along with the stench of the blood.

A fragrance of death.

Her eyes lowered to his hands. In between each finger was a needle pin. A weapon ready to be thrown at her.

At her head.

And at her heart.

She turned her head more to gaze upon the man's beauty. Illumi Zoldyck knows nothing of emotion, the evidence was already on his face.

Blank.

Unless, if it was towards his brothers. Then Illumi will feel emotion. The blank man stared back at her. Though, it was not seen on his face, he cleary was thinking of killing her. Proof of it was the hostile nen she was engulf in. It was prickly and slimy at the same time. A sensation that will knock an ordinary person out of his own wits. But that nen was not affecting her at all.

''just do what you came to do Illumi'' her voice rang like a bell in the night. A sensual melodic yet emotionless tone. That earned a yet again, zero reaction to him. She had murmured that to him casually as if he didn't come to collect her head. He had tilted his head a bit to the side. A gesture he had always do just randomly.

''Oh, where's the 'master' in your sentence Preda? After all, I am still one of them'' the emotionless man taunted.

Or did he really?

True that she was and still a servant, a butler of the Zoldyck family. But this master of hers had just been hired to assassinate her. Just like the other assassins whom she had killed to protect herself.

But unknown to them, Illumi and the other assassins, their real target was not her. But her younger sister Preya. They all had thought that she was her younger sister since they were two peas of the same pod. An exact replica of one another, only she was older. This misunderstanding was formed because of the poor information the assassins had got from their employer. The only thing the have of their target is a picture of Preya (in which what she looked like too in the past) and the information that the employer have been trying to dispatch her for years now and all of those who tried to assassinate her never came back. Alive.

Of course they wouldn't. After they mistake her as Preya, she would dispatch of them like she was just swatting flies. None of those assassins had ever seen Preya since she had made sure her younger sister will always be safe. But now, she's tired of all this SHIT - HEADS that came after her, and after stumbling upon the fact that her master was now hired to assassinate her, she saw this as an opportunity to die on the hands of someone she wants to kill her. Not that it meant anything, she just looks up to Illumi with utter respect. Not any of that gushy stuff called love. If she was prone to love, then it was all just for her sister.

Not to Illumi Zoldyck.

She just wants to end her sister's unknown nightmare that she's the one suffering for. She wants Preya to be finally safe to go out and see the world without any assassins, oozing with the tempt to kill, tailing her from behind.

''You're not my master anymore Illumi. Just get it over and done with fast so that we can go on with our pitiful lives'' she murmured blankly. If she had emotion, she might've spat those words at him. But then again she had no emotion except for the love for her sister. Other than that, every emotion was blank.

But what was that strange sensation she felt towards Illumi?

It lingered everytime he was near. Comforting and at ease, that was why she trusted him and wanted him to kill her, instead of those baboons who she killed. At least, if she died, everythings done finally. At peace.

_

Illumi stared at the woman before him. Preda Everblue was a sight to see despite her emotionless face. Her shoulder-length, wavy lavender hair swayed ever so slightly by the wind. Porcelain coloured skin glowed under the gleam of the moonlight, and her eyes had the same deep hue of his brother Killua's: Blue. Her expressionless eyes never showed any hesitation. Then again she was as emotionless as he was. Never even once did he see her reaction changed - not that he cared and all - even when she was still a servant in the mansion, she never smiled. Never shown fear, pain, anger, hatred, or any else.

The same as him.

She had turned her body to fully face him, her hands raised a bit. A gesture that screamed ''open'' to any attacks. Illumi Zoldyck stared at her more with a calculating gaze. Looking if she was really willing to die by his hands and was not only making an act to distract him and make an escape. But then again she had lowered all of her defenses and offenses, making her words convincing.

The woman was dead serious on suicide.

But why? She had killed that assassin that came for her head. And now he had replaced the now-deceased-assassin, she was willing to be killed. That made his suspicion grow.

She was hiding something.

But maybe she was just weak.

No. Retaliated his thought. Eversince he had saw her as their servant. He knew that she had the same power level as him. Hisoka had even thought about making her one of his toys if she were not a servant of the Zoldyck family.

''why are you doing this?'' he did not hesitate to ask this question.

''he came to kill you and you did that to him. Now I came to kill you and you willingly offer your life. What really is your intention?''

That earned nothing from her. True that she had a hidden intention. But she would rather die than tell him that. Though her next words that will answer him was also true. Illumi never relaxed his guard, though it may not seem in his appearance, he was ready for any attack. Especially those from her. But he was taken aback by the next thing she said.

''because I trust you'' she said, loud enough for only him to hear, as if there was any person present other than them.

''You're the only person I trusted. That's why I want you to end me.'' well, that was partially true. He was not the only person she trusted (aside from the fact that Illumi was someone. . . Different), if he was, then she could not have left Preya with Bisky.

Still confused, Illumi continued to stare at her. Looking for a hidden meaning behind those words she had just said.

But he found none.

Silence hung in the air. Their slow steady breathing was to be heard along with a silent melody the soft breeze had whistled. Moments passed, Illumi had then finally understood what she wants. He doesn't care if she wants to die AND he did not give a damn about it, as long as he does his job.

Time had slowed down to the point that every single movement - no matter how fast it was - seemed like a soft wave of motion.

Illumi raised his right hand towards her and two needles flew from a flick of his wrists.

One flew straight to her forehead.

Straight to her brain.

She could feel the puncture of the needle as it drove deep in her skull. Funny why she was still conscious and could still feel. Well, feel as in she could feel the warm touch of something wet and stick trickle down her face, to the corner of her lips then in. The sweet taste of it approved her idea on what it was.

So even her own blood tasted sweet for her.

Now, she could still feel the impact of the needle, but why could she not feel any pain at all?

As in none. Nothing. Zero. Nil.

The next thing she knew, the second needle had found it's way through her heart. She could literally hear the ripping sound of flesh, tearing apart as the need made it was through her and deep within her. With each faint beat of her heart, she could feel the needle that punctured it.

Again, she still felt nothing.

The world started to turn in her vision. Darkness had began to envelope her in it's dark embrace. The coolness of the night wind draped her body.

Now, she felt cold.

Her sight of the world was blurry, but the glimse she caught of her killer was crystal clear that it was almost imposible to believe that it was real. He only stood there. Staring as she was in the boarder of life and death.

With a final glance, Preda looked at Illumi. Suddenly, a tiny smile graced her lovely, dying face.

Taunting or thanking, Illumi did not know. But he was sure that it was his first time seeing her smile. Also was the last.

At least finally, her little sister Preya will finally be safe, and she will finally have her peace.

At that moment, Preda finally went deeper into the dark waters that took her in it's wake.

Time had began to run it's normal pace again.

Illumi turned to his leave, not even sparing a final glance at his victim.

_

Deep within a secluded place somewhere, a giant cocoon had shuddered before it ripped open. The creature inside stirred in it's awakening. It's cottony lavender hair was dampen in one slick drawn backwards, some strands stood to her face. The creature began to pull itself out of the cocoon with a bird's talon as arms.

Finally getting out, the creature shook itself, stretching it's black metal-like wings. Feeling every part of it's body, it's renewed body, the creature growled, a deep throaty rumble. A growl just to clear it's throat.

The creature then opened it's eyes. The same oceanic orbs that Preda had. . . Preya Everblue was now a chimera ant.

_

_**A/N: I'm such a mean person! *maniacally laughs* **_

_**Oh why oh why did I turned Preya into a chimera ant? *thinks* JUST CUZ! *giggles***_

_**Anywho, yeah this fic is that's all there is. Actually it's the highlight of a supposedly longer story of fire and ice. I'm just a lazy bum to write the longer story.**_

_**To those who are a bit intrigued and curious with Preya, fret not! She's gonna have a special appearance in my other fanfic (reincarnation) with details, background and all. But take note! ''GONNA'' means that I still have to post the chapter or part yet. So, those who have long patience. Please wait. . . *puppy eyes***_

_**Reviews please?!**_


End file.
